extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Odoyev
General Information Orthodox|tech_group = Eastern|government = Principality|rank = Duchy|tag = OKA|capital = Oduyev (4247)|culture = Russian (East Slavic)|development = Start: 6}} is a Orthodox Russian principality located in the Oka area, Russia region, of the Eastern Europe subcontinent; arising during the 'Stamford Bridge' era. Emerging, gaining cores, from Orthodox in 1097 the principality borders fellow Orthodox countries ( southwest, east and north) and - Tengri-Sunni countries ( southeast). , losing its cores, will be replaced by Orthodox in 1494 it will never appear on-map again for the rest of the timeline. Noted: Country is called "Oka" on-file. See also: Poland, Kiev, Polotsk, Galicia-Volhynia, Smolensk, Krakow, Zaporozhie, Theodoro, Crimea, Astrakhan, Great Horde, Wallachia, Transylvania, Moldavia, Riga, Kazan, Chernigov Decisions Form Rus' * Requirement(s): ** Does not exist: *** *** ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Russian *** Primary Culture is Ukrainian *** Primary Culture is Byelorussian ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 28 ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Novgorod (310), Kyiv (280), and Minsk (276) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Tver (294) *** Own core province(s): Yaroslavl (308) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Ryazan (301) *** Own core province(s): Smolensk (293) * Effect(s): ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to ** Gain a Culture Group Union with the East Slavic Culture group ** Can embrace Rus' Ideas and Traditions Form Russian Nation * Requirment(s): ** Does not exist: *** *** *** ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Russian *** Primary Culture is Novgorodian ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 55 ** If the "Dharma" DLC is loaded then: *** Has not enacted States General government reform ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Moskva (295) and Novgorod (310) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Tver (294) *** Own core province(s): Yaroslavl (308) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Ryazan (301) *** Own core province(s): Smolensk (293) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Nizhny Novgorod (306) *** Own core province(s): Vladimir (307) * Effect(s): ** If the country was then: *** Complete Mission(s): Invade Novgorod and Subjugate Novgorod ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** If the country had the government reform Veche Republic or Principality then: *** Change into a Monarchy *** Change Government Rank to Empire *** Gain government reform Tsardom ** Gain a permanent claim on Region(s): Russia, Pontic Steppe, and Ural ** Get 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Can embrace Russian Ideas and Traditions ** Gain 25 Prestige Odoyev Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +20.0% Fort Defense ** +1.00 Diplomatic Reputation * Ambition: ** +1 Merchants * Ideas: ** Heirs of Chernigov: *** +1.00 Yearly Legitimacy ** Dynamic Diplomacy: *** +1 Diplomats ** Commit to Tatar Ties: *** -10.0% Cavalry Cost ** Safeguard Agnatic Seniority: *** +50.0% Change of New Heir ** Cities of the Upper Oka Valley: *** -10.0% Infantry Cost ** Fortification Efforts: *** -20.0% Fort Maintenance ** Strengthen the Oka River Trade: *** +20.0% Caravan Power Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:East Slavic countries Category:Orthodox countries Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Stamford Bridge Category:Eastern Europe countries Category:Russian countries Category:Eastern (Tech) Category:Principalities